Gin Iro no Michi
by AEonVicious
Summary: When Gin left everything fell apart. Most especially the Lieutenant he left behind. Gin X Izuru, *spoiler alert* Takes place during the New Captain Shusuke Amagai arch. Continued in Amai Mitsu, Nigaimitsu
1. Looking back

_Again, it's still hard to believe. I can almost see you sitting there, looking at me._

A crow's hoarse cry echoed through the empty corridors of the building. The golden rays of sunset filtered in the large windows of the captain's office, highlighting the room.

_And you're still not here. Why do I keep looking?_

Izuru turned his back on the room and closed the door softly behind him.

As he walked through the wide courtyard of the division headquarters he thought he heard the sound of another's steps but when he halted it turned out to only be his own footsteps echoing against the hard stone.

_Come on…stop it already. That's enough_.

The well worn refrain ran through his mind again but his heart never seemed to take the advice.

"You look like you've had a hard day." Shuuhei interrupted his thoughts. With a weak smile Izuru shook his head.

"No. Not really."

"Then you won't need a drink then."

There was a small pause as the blonde mans brow furrowed. He'd taken to drinking more often since Gin had abandoned the Seireitei.

Abandoned.

That word stuck in his mind, resounding with a force that was startling.

"I could join you if you want me to."

"Sure. Even if you didn't have a rough day, _I _did."

* * *

"Who does he think he is?!" Izuru demanded, waving his arm angrily. Shuuhei sat back, enjoying both the warmth from the sake and the display that his friend was putting on. It was like a completely different person.

"HEY!! You come back you fox bastard!! I have…I'll kick your ASS!!"

Shuuhei sputtered, biting back his laughter. Under normal circumstances the reserved lieutenant would never have dared speak those words aloud.

"No…tell us how you feel. Really." Shuuhei chuckled. Izuru looked at him, blinking wildly before he wobbled his way over and leaned in until his face was mere inches away.

"He's such a jerk. Leaving me behind."

From behind his half-raised glass, Shuuhei gave him a long look.

"I understand how you feel about being betrayed. But are you saying what I think you are?"

"WHaaat…..what am I saying?"

Shuuhei sighed. "You're so far gone you don't even know what you're talking about."

"EEEAhhh"

With that Izuru fell over backwards. As he stared up at the ceiling he could feel the fog clearing just a bit and he wondered about what he had said.

_Is that really it?_

"I always…just hide the fact that I'm trembling. I can't seem to stop at all."

"What are you so afraid of?"

Izuru closed his eyes. "I don't know. The world. Maybe that's what's frightening me. But I do know that when he needed me – really needed me, the shaking would stop. I…I even raised my sword against poor Momo without a moments thought. And when he came to me in jail – all I felt was relief. I protected him as if I was compelled by some outside force."

"You're loyal. If someone attacked my captain I would have done the same."

"But still…"

Shuuhei moved over to Izuru, watching him seriously.

"Stop beating yourself up about that. You were doing what you judged to be right at the time. You didn't know what he was really planning."

Lying on his back, Izuru once again stared at the ceiling.

_I know that…but even now, knowing what he's done I still fight to protect him._

The next morning the third division Lieutenant stumbled into the office with a lot of questions and a mild hangover to find third seat Kibune already working on paperwork.

"Oh. Lieutenant. I went ahead and started on these papers for the squad."

"You know how to file them?"

"Captain Amagai suggested I help out, seeing as you looked like you could use it."

When the young man raised his eyes the look in them was as clear as day.

_Because I'm not qualified to be a lieutenant…is that what he means to say?_

"Thank you Kibune-kun. But as the Lieutenant I should be the one to file them. After all, if I don't do my own work then how can I ask others to?"

"I'm almost done anyway. You came in a little later today then usual."

Kibune adjusted his glasses and stood, moving past Izuru towards the door.

"Besides, there are still a lot of things that need to be straightened out ever since that last captain betrayed us."

Izuru felt his breath catch for a moment but carefully controlled it. He wouldn't let Kibune know that he had gotten to him; it would only make things worse if the third seat knew he could get under his skin so easily.

"I'll take care of it. It is my responsibility after all."

There was a slight derisive snort. "Sure thing Kira."

Turning around, Izuru leveled a glare at the other mans back. He knew what Kibune was hinting at – what the squad had been gossiping about for the past two weeks.

"Is there something you want to say to me, third seat Kibune?"

The other man pivoted to face his Lieutenant, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing I haven't told you before. Your weak will is what lead to this."

"You believe that?"

Kibune returned the glare. "Of course I do. After all, while everyone else risked their very lives to stop them what were you doing? I've read the reports. You followed that traitor out of jail and then impeded the actions of another captain. You even raised your sword against your fellow Lieutenants. And on top of this while Abarai Renji and Hinamori Momo were badly injured you were hardly scratched Lieutenant Kira! Don't you find that just a hint suspicious?"

Izuru tried to steady himself. He could feel his anger rising and fought to conceal it.

_How could he? He has no idea what happened between us!_

"I don't know what you're getting at, but the situation was a great deal more complex then you're making it."

"The evidence is all there. You can't deny the truth."

At that, Kibune gave him a twisted smile.

"Maybe someone else should have a chance in your place. You're clearly unsuited for this position – but of course that's why that traitor chose you. You're easy to fool."

There was a small sharp crack as soon as the words had been spoken. Izuru turned his back on Kibune to look up at the insignia on the wall.

"I have work to do. Tend to your own matters, third seat."

"Of course, Lieutenant."

Leaving the room behind, Kibune took a second to check his glasses and frowned.

"Looks like I hit a nerve. That reiatsu of his is nothing to mess with."

Glancing back he smiled.

"That idiot isn't even aware of his own strength."

Izuru flopped into the nearest chair he could find, trying to stop his shaking.

_Captain Ichimaru…you saved my life…and while you were here you saved me from my wretchedness. Why did you leave me behind then?_

Thinking back, Izuru felt a pang of guilt at coming out of the ordeal so unharmed.

Renji, Momo, they were badly hurt. Aizen tried to kill Momo. Even his captain had tried to kill her by turning Hisugaya against her. And when Renji interfered he tried to kill him as well.

"But…why didn't…why wasn't I killed, then? I don't know…"

Leaning back, Izuru took a deep breath and was startled when a familiar scent reached his nose. The scent of his captains' cologne comforted him in a strange way.

"You're really gone. And even though Captain Amagai has said that I did well holding everything together I can't help but feel a burden to the squad now. I…don't have a place here anymore. I'm not strong enough to do this alone. It seems that my only strength was loyalty to you after all…so why did you leave me? Why am I still alive after you tried to kill them? Captain…"

Unaware to the man who sat mourning in his office, Captain Amagai stood out of sight beside the door. He'd come to talk with Izuru about Kibune, but he'd run into something else.

_Captain…is that still what your heart feels?_


	2. Seeds of doubt

"Suspended?! What is the meaning of this Captain Amagai?"

The captain sat with his hands folded under his chin, eyes closed. He had expected resistance but hadn't thought his Lieutenant would make so much of a matter of it.

"I just think it would be wise to allow you some time to yourself. After all you've done for the third squad I feel you deserve a holiday."

"Is…that really all?" Izuru asked, his voice holding a trace of disbelief.

"To be honest," Amagai confessed. "You've been on edge lately. I can only believe that you haven't yet recovered from your previous captain's defection."

Head lowered, Izuru bit back his bitterness. "I understand."

"You'll report back to full duty next month. Until then take some time to think things through. We'll hold down the fort until you return."

As he left the office, Izuru thought he saw Kibune smile out of the corner of his eye. The whispers floated though the air, just out of reach.

"I heard that the lieutenants been suspended!"

"Really? Why?"

"He just can't keep up I guess, ever since Ichimaru left."

"I bet Kibune-sans relieved. You heard what happened yesterday."

Ignoring the voices at his back, Izuru made his way out of the building and into the glaring light. Now where would he go?

_Why? Am I really so pathetic that no one has any use for me anymore?_

The walk to the barracks seemed colder than before. Winter was approaching rapidly; it would be snowing any day now.

_Soon we'll be moving against Aizen…and Ichimaru. I'll have to fight them…_

_Can I really raise my sword against him?_

Entering the squad barracks, Izuru walked down the long hall. His eyes focused only on the polished wood floors, barely noticing where he was going. Reaching his small apartment, the dejected Lieutenant paused to look at the door across from him.

_It still looks the same on the outside. Just like it always did_.

Inside his room he could smell the familiar scent of his home. Hanging his keys on a peg near the door, he looked over at a small stand near the window. With a shaking hand he reached out and ran a finger over the glass. It was a spontaneous moment captured on film. Renji had happened by with a camera at the right time and had caught a picture of Gin and himself. Even though it wasn't the best picture, Izuru still smiled at it.

_I feel so lost. What do I do?_

There was a knock at the door, making Izuru jump back. He watched as the picture wobbled and fell.

"Aaahhh!!"

He landed a second before the picture did, breathing a sigh of relief. Setting it back on the table he turned toward Rangiku who sat in the door, waving a bottle of sake.

"C'mon, we've got things to talk about."

"Um…alright."

They were soon on the roof, sipping at their drinks while watching the pale moon above. As their breath fogged into the night Rangiku peeked over at her drinking partner. A blush of color had come to his face and his frown had started to lessen. But his blue eyes still held a troubled gaze. Absently he played with the end of the green scarf he wore.

"So you kept it then, that scarf?"

Looking up, Izuru's blush deepened. "What? Um yeah. I didn't have one so…"

"Ahh….you're as bad as I am."

"Rangiku?" He wondered. She gave him a wry grin.

"I might be mistaken for a traitor for saying this, but I really do miss that man. No matter how much he pisses me off for leaving like that and betraying us. I still miss him."

"I feel the same way."

"But Izuru." Rangiku continued, her eyes growing stern. "I can't let that show. I can't let my squad know that I miss him. Gin's been labeled a traitor and enemy of the Seireitei. If I show feelings of sorrow over him after all he's done it only draws suspicion."

"Suspicion?" Izuru felt a chill come over him.

"The difference between us is that you're more open about your grief than I am, even if it's unintentional. That scarf you're wearing…I recognize it as his and so will some of the other captains. He had it for quite a while and wore it every winter. If people see you wearing it they'll start talking all over again."

"You mean they're talking about me?" Izuru asked. "What are they saying then, Rangiku?"

The busty woman pursed her lips. After a moment of silence she rose.

"Just take care of yourself, Izuru. I don't want to see you in trouble."

Left alone on the roof the man watched the clouds drift across the cold moon.

The next day he wandered around. He hadn't really taken the time to just check things out around the seireitei, he had always been too busy following orders. It seemed like everyone was overwhelmed with their own work but when he asked if he could help out he was politely turned away.

Outside of the second squads headquarters he watched the shinigami as they helped each other with the mandatory repairs their buildings needed.

"That's strange…doesn't fourth division normally do repairs?"

"Hey! Hi Kira-san!" One of the girls called out, waving happily. He smiled back.

"What are you doing?" An acid voice hissed behind him. Spinning around he found himself on the receiving end of Soi Fongs harsh glare. Her dark eyes pierced his with unwavering intensity.

"Oh…Captain Soi Fong. I was out walking around. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Just because you've been suspended doesn't give you the right to loiter around my squad."

Izuru lowered his head. "I understand. I was just looking around, that's all."

"That's all?" She asked as if she didn't quite believe him. "Just remember I have my eye on you Kira. If you come around here again you'll find I'm not as forgiving as your captain."

A little confused, Izuru stepped aside to let her pass. As she did she gave him another cold stare. Before she could walk to far away his voice called out.

"Captain Soi Fong? If you don't mind me asking, have I done something to offend you?"

Pausing, the woman looked back over her shoulder.

"As a Lieutenant shouldn't you have known what Gin was up to?"

Izuru rocked back like she had struck him. To know she thought he should have guessed something like that.

"You two were pretty close as Lieutenant and Captain. You were practically that mans shadow. So how is it you say you didn't know what was going on. Come to think of it, didn't he break you out of jail? And after that he led you to the chambers of the 46 judges. Wasn't that the least bit suspicious?"

"Yes…looking back it was. I think I understand your point."

"I don't think you do." She spat back. "If I were the head captain I would have had you arrested the moment they left. There's no way you didn't know and that's why I don't want you hanging around here. If I catch you doing anything suspicious again I'll reveal you for the traitor you are!"

"Captain Soi Fong!" Her lieutenant called out. Without acknowledging anything she spun and left Izuru standing there, eyes wide. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he left the headquarters, head down.

_I'll reveal you for the traitor you are! _

_Does everyone think that about me?_

_Maybe then…the captain isn't avoiding me because he thinks I'm hopeless. He suspended me because he thinks I might betray them. _

"I…" He whispered as he stood at his own division. Looking up he saw the surprised looks on the faces of his squad members. A few gave him quick glances, their eyes holding the same look as the second division's captain had.

_Even here I'm not trusted. I'm just a remnant…a reminder of Captain Ichimaru. It's no wonder. I helped him when he was betraying the soul society – even if I didn't know that's what it was for at the time. I even raised my sword against Momo of all people to protect him. I went against orders to follow him. _

_The only thing I've ever been good at is following him._

With one final glance he walked away, leaving the squad behind him.


	3. Shattered

"He hasn't come out yet."

Shuusuke sighed, looking down at the eternally growing stacks of paperwork around him.

"Maybe I was wrong to suspend him. In hindsight his work was probably the only thing holding him together. I'm afraid I've made a mess of things."

"It's not your fault Captain Amagai." Shuuhei comforted him. "I know you don't suspect him."

"Actually…" The man whispered. "The same thought had crossed my mind."

"You can't be serious!" Shuuhei leaned in to a surprised captain. "If he were really in league with Ichimaru then he would have left with them."

"Not if his role is to observe the soul society from the inside."

The younger man pulled back. "You mean you think he's a spy for them?"

"You know that the thought has probably crossed the head captains mind as well."

Turning on his heel Shuuhei walked away from the desk.

"Where are you going? You're not going to confront him directly are you?"

Shuuhei stopped, his fists clenching.

"You don't get it! He worked himself to death to keep the third squad together after Ichimaru left. I can sympathize with him locking himself in his quarters, what's the point of coming out if everyone treats you like a traitor?"

Leaving the office, Shuuhei shot a glare at the man sitting in the Lieutenants chair.

_It's so obvious you've already pushed him out of this squad_.

* * *

Izuru watched the blood drip onto the floor, entranced by it.

_I understand._

_They don't have any reason to trust me. All the work I've done will not atone for my crimes. Even if Momo, Rangiku and Hitsugaya forgive me no one else will._

_I turned on one of my oldest friends._

_I escaped from prison._

_I deceived an officer._

_I tried to kill a lieutenant._

"No matter which way I turn it, it doesn't look right." Izuru whispered, looking at his own reflection in his swords gleaming metal. "I'm surprised they haven't locked me down already. I suppose now it's only a matter of time. I am a dangerous element after all…"

He glanced out of the window and in that moment saw the sky rip open.

* * *

"SQUAD THREE, SEVEN AND ELEVEN TO THE HOLY WALL!!"

The new captain of squad three roused the men in his office. As they raced out he caught sight of others flying over the rooftops. A white coat flashed in the distance.

_Someone's arrived already? Impressive._

Soon the shinigami had begun to converge on the scene. Above them the sky was torn open and ominous white faces laughed back at them. A shadowed form loomed in the back, just out of sight.

"Menos!! Everyone stay in your formations!" Kibune shouted back.

As the captain looked over at his troops he felt a slight wince of panic.

_Wait…where is Kira?_

* * *

"What?! That…that's like when those Menos took Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru away!"

As he moved onto the roof he steeled himself for battle. Even though he was suspended he still had to fight this battle.

"Alright then, Wabisuke!"

Just as he leapt from the roof and took off toward the rift the barest hint of a familiar energy came to him. Landing, he turned to his right and tried to pick up on the aura.

"Captain Ichimaru …"

In a moment he had taken off in the direction of his former Captain with frantic speed.

From the ground Seko Shinta watched.

"Lieutenant Kira…"

_This has to be him! I know this reiatsu! He's come back, but why? There's no reason._

The tiles flew beneath his feet in a blinding blur – the scenery passing with incredible speed. As he grew closer to the source of the aura he felt his stomach begin to flutter.

And suddenly he came to a dead halt in the middle of a wide courtyard.

"What am I doing? Why did I run headlong towards him like that? There's no way that I can fight him on my own, I'll have to get help from the other officers. I have to tell them!"

Izuru had just turned around when a strong presence nearly knocked him off his feet.

_What? No way_…

"Izuru...it's been a while. You're lookin' well."

_I…can't stop shaking_.

Before him the man in white smiled, his eyes closed and partly masked by silvery hair.

"I was thinkin' you'd forget about me, all alone here little Izuru."

"Ichimaru-taichou..."

"Why the look, Izuru?" Gin asked, moving forward. "You really did forget all about me didn't ya? That hurts."

_I have to move…now!_

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!!"

As the sword locked itself into the pronounced hook of its shikai Gin's smile grew wider.

"Hm? You've gotten braver. I really didn't think you'd draw on me."

"Ichimaru-Taichou…this is as far as you get. I can't let you go any further."

"That's a shame. And here I was all happy to see ya and ya draw a sword on me."

In a moment the silver-haired man had moved, vanishing from sight.

"What-"

Suddenly the sharp point of a sword was at his neck, drawing just a few drops of blood that fell onto the collar of Izuru's clothes.

"Sorry Izuru, but there can't be witnesses can there?"

A feeling of helplessness came over the lieutenant as he stared at his former commander.

_I followed you, believed in you._

As if reading his thoughts the sword lowered. Izuru's blue eyes darted about in confusion. Was Gin sparing him? No…he was heartless. There was no mistaking the mans talent for cruelty and as his second in command Izuru had seen it countless times even before his captains defection.

He suddenly felt a hand on his wrist, blocking him from raising his sword arm.

Gin cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong Izuru? I thought ya were going to stop me. You're not stopin' me very well."

He lifted the arm, turning it over so he could see the shallow slash on the top.

"And you're bleedin' no less. I thought I broke ya of that habit, Izuru."

For a moment Gins eyes left his target, as if looking behind Izuru.

Now!

Before he could move the hand on his arm placed itself on his head and Gin drew his face in close.

"Now, now. Just calm down. You're so jumpy, little Izuru."

"You…aren't supposed to be here!" Izuru yelled, his voice wavering only a moment. "You're a traitor to soul society! If they find you here they'll kill you!!"

"Concerned for me?"

Izuru pulled away slightly.

"It's just…what are you doing here? There's nothing for you here."

The hand on his head moved down to caress his cheek.

"What're you talkin' about? I left something very important here. But it seems like this place has damaged it."

As the hand scooped under his chin he felt warm breath on his lips.

"What the- Hey!"

The kiss was quick, nothing passionate at all. A moment later while Izuru stood in shock he suddenly realized the weightlessness in his hand.

_Wabisuke! While I was distracted!!_

"Kira-san!" A voice yelled behind him.

Slowly turning, he saw Seko Shinta's surprised face. The boy stood there, eyes wide as he took in the scene.

"That man…he's the one the guys talk about isn't he? The last captain…"

"How inconvenient. It was such a nice moment wasn't it?"

Izuru caught a glance of a frightening grin beside him.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

"MOVE SEKO!!"

The blade struck true to its aim, piercing the boy's chest with astonishing speed. For a moment he wavered on his feet, dumbstruck as he stared at the blood on his hands. Then as he looked back up Izuru watched a look of complete devastation.

"No! Seko-." Spinning, Izuru glared at his former commander.

_This man…has to be stopped. I can't do it myself but I can hold him a while._

"What's with that look little Izuru?" Gin asked sweetly, throwing Wabisuke on the ground. "Ya look upset. Maybe he was yer friend."

"I'm not letting you leave this place alive."

"Oh? Yer gonna stop me then?" Gin mocked him. Still smiling, the former captain turned to leave, walking away. With a quick duck Izuru grabbed his sword from the ground and charged. Effortlessly his opponent pivoted to the side, his grin growing wider.

"Yer faster than before. You've gotten stronger."

"No…I've always been this strong." Izuru retorted, pointing his sword again. "You never noticed or valued my strength. I was always too much of a coward to stand up for myself. Now I know for sure…no. I've always known you planned to leave. It was obvious looking back – I just couldn't face that reality. I ran away from it."

Moving into a new fighting stance Izuru leveled a heated glare. "But I'm done running!"

Gin cocked his head to the side, feigning confusion.

"You act like you had nothing to do with it. Maybe you learned more from me then you know."

"What was that?! I learned nothing from you!!"

Gin began to chuckle. "That so? I beg to differ, Izuru-chan. You learned to stand up for yourself at long last. And from the feel of your reiatsu you finally learned to fight with everything you have. I have to admit, you are strong."

"Stop trying to deceive me! It won't work again!"

"Ichimaru Gin!!" A voice called out. A frozen wave roared past, causing both men to scramble out of the way. From his perch on the roof Toshiro's frozen eyes locked onto the two of them. He only broke his gaze a moment to look at the young man on the ground. In a blur of white he was beside Shinta, turning him over gently.

"I recognized that reiatsu of yours. I didn't expect you to be here as well, Kira. Now you can hold him while I beat the crap out of him!! I'll kill that bastard!!"

Izuru felt cold sweat.

_I even said I'd kill him…but I don't have the strength to back it up. Now, when Hitsugaya-taichou says it I'm frightened. He really will kill Gin if he gets half a chance_.

"No…Captain Hitsugaya …"

Attention turned to the injured youth and Toshiro leaned in. "Hold still!"

"Oh, did I miss? I need to practice more. Ya think maybe I could have another try?"

The youth stumbled to his knees, glaring at his Lieutenant.

"Captain Hitsugaya …Lieutenant Kira …is with him."

WHAT?! Toshiro's mind raged. "Kira?! Is he telling the truth?"

"What? That's – "

"The reason I came here." Gin interjected. The moment he said it Toshiro's cold eyes landed on the blond man, tearing at him.

"So back then…I thought you were genuinely upset over Momo. But it all makes sense now. You were part of the plan from the beginning!"

Slowly, Izuru shook his head. "No….no…Hitsuga-"

A wave of ice halted an inch from his face, countered by Gins blade.

"That's not very nice, yer a lot stronger than him."

_No…I'm not a traitor! I didn't know. _

His body had been paralyzed by those words. Mixed emotions fluttered through him, ripping his senses to shreds.

Unaware, the battle had begun as he stood solid like a statue in the eye of a hurricane. Finally coming back to reality he watched the two fight. Gin's smile never left his face – in fact it seemed to grow wider with each moment. Then suddenly Toshiro fired a blast and disappeared. Just as Gin turned the full brunt of the captains Ban Kai flared right into his face. As he flew back the smile left for a moment and his red eyes widened in shock.

"Die you bastard! Pay for your crimes!!"

From where he was he could see Gin try to pivot in mid-air.

_He's got nothing to push off of! He can't dodge hanging like that!!_

The cold slicing pain made him cry out in agony as the ice dragon sunk it's fangs in deep.

Izuru gasped for air, unable to breath from the impact.

_How…did I move so fast...?_

He felt his body collide with something and turned his head upward to see Gin's concerned face, his smile gone.

"That was impressive, takin' a Ban Kai like that."

Lying on the ground, Izuru felt his body spasm. The pain started to fade into numbness.

"Really…I mean that."

As he lay bleeding Toshiro readied his blade again.

_Damn it! I didn't think Kira would jump in front of my attack like that. But I guess it only proves that he really is behind Gin 100. But I know in my heart that it's only because of that bastard that he's like this. Kira…I'm sorry it's come to this_.

"Looks like I showed up in time!" A rough voice echoed out. Kenpachi Zaraki grinned. "I would have missed one hell of a fight. Mind if I cut in, Toshiro?"

"That won't be necessary Zaraki." Soi Fon answered. "All of us are responsible for killing him."

_No…he can't fight this many._

Looking over at Izuru's limp body the woman snorted. "Those wounds are from you Toshiro. I guess the bastard finally revealed his true colors."

"Hm?" Kenpachi looked over, eyes hardening. "I never thought he'd have the guts to go against soul society."

_Traitor…that's what I am_.

"Well this is a bit of a problem. Good thing I've got such good friends." Gin chuckled as the sky ripped apart above them. Once again the golden portal opened, cutting him off from the soul society.

"You're running." Kenpachi sneered. "With that stupid light again?"

Gin nodded. "If it's stupid, but it works, then it's not stupid."

_Gin..._

"Izuru. Try to stay alive a little longer for me, okay? I want to come back for you again someday."

As he lifted into the sky his loyal follower watched.

_All of this…just a joke. No. This is too far for a joke. It's a nightmare._

Komamura landed with a heavy thud at his head, jarring his battered body.

"This guy, he's the Lieutenant of squad three?"

"He's a traitor in league with Ichimaru and Sosuke." Soi Fong corrected. "There's no point in letting a traitor like that live."

"Usurper. Let's end this tonight." Komamura growled as he unsheathed his sword.

_Help me…this isn't right. Toshiro-san…Momo-chan…Renji-kun…someone…_

As the point came down toward his head the world revolved around it, spinning into nothing.


	4. A silver path

"He had extensive injuries when you brought him here. I should have been notified earlier."

"Don't worry too much about fixing him. Just make sure he doesn't die."

"…I see. He should be fine now."

"Thanks Unohana-taichou."

The guard made a cursory glance at the cell where the young man was restrained. The white coat immobilizing his arms was the main thing he could see.

"Guard…"

With a confused look the guard leaned in. "What do you want?!"

For a moment Izuru paused. When his voice finally came it was soft but demanding.

"Tell me. Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Where is Captain Ichimaru?"

The man growled with disgust. "He got the hell out of here and left you to die."

"Where is he? I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore."

Taking a step back the guard stared at his prisoner.

_This guy…I remember him from when I was in squad three. I never imagined that he was a turncoat. I can't even remember him raising his voice once, he was so kind. I guess you never can tell. He was hiding his true self all along._

"Don't know. Don't care." The guard spat out before walking away. "You'll rot in there before he comes back. You're not something worth dying for."

As he was left alone again the former lieutenant stared at the floor.

_It looks as if I've been abandoned. _

_I know he'll come back for me._

_I know it. _

_But this waiting…it's horrible. Looking back now I had nothing to feel sorry for._

_Shuuhei was right. I didn't do anything wrong. _

_The system was wrong. _

_This system of guilty until proven innocent – it's corrupt. And then the Seireitei looks down on everyone. How come I never noticed the injustice here before?_

_Renji-kun, Rukia-san, Hitsugaya-san, Rangiku-san and even you Captain Ichimaru. _

_They were all from the poorest districts._

_Dirt beneath the noble's feet. _

_No one cared about them until they were useful to the system._

_This corrupt system._

_I really…really hate it._

Izuru tried to move his arms. Looking up he tried to raise some energy and found it difficult, but not impossible.

_They didn't seal my abilities. Those self righteous idiots._

As the night wore on the man silently began his work, rocking gently forward and back under the pale silver moonlight.

The explosion echoed through the night.

Renji stumbled upon the ruins of the jailhouse, looking through the rubble for any signs of life.

_Izuru's cell! He'll be trapped_!

Searching through the debris he uncovered a man with a scraggly mustache who was lying limp on the ground. The man tried to reach out but his arm fell with a dead thud by his side.

"You….got here …quick."

"HEY!" Renji yelled, kneeling beside him. "Which cell is Kira in? The jail collapsed on you guys."

The guard coughed, red fluid trickling down his mouth. "You're an idiot…he did it."

"You mean….you're telling me that Kira…."

"He managed to get his arms loose. He used a spell to break the door and when I went to stop him he blew me aside. Once he grabbed his zanpakuto he blew it all sky high.

_What the hell are you thinking?!_ Renji cursed, clenching his fists as he stood up.

"What's this?" A young woman from fourth squad yelled. "AHHH! Sir, you're really knocked up!" Looking to Renji the girl smiled.

"I can take care of it sir."

"Good. Because I have something to take care of myself!"

As Renji flew across the buildings he felt other spirits stirring in the night. As he moved faster and faster he followed an ominous trail to the gates of their world.

_He's trying to leave soul society and leaving a trail of corpses in his wake! Kira…you've really lost it this time haven't you? Wake up already!_

The gate was open when he arrived, the guards staring with unblinking eyes as they lie on the ground. Commanding Zabimaru into its shikai the red-haired lieutenant cautiously stepped through the portal.

"You followed me."

_We're in the dangai? They must have noticed and cut off travel to the living world._

"What the hell are you doing Izuru?! Why did you break out of jail and why are you trying to leave Soul Society?!"

Izuru continued to walk, not bothering to answer his friend. Renji flashed in front of him, blocking his path.

"Tell me."

For a moment the escapee lowered his head. "Renji…"

He moved forward, a look of sadness on his face as he approached.

"I'm sorry. I know I've caused everyone a lot of trouble."

"It's time we go back. Back to soul society."

As Izuru reached him the man shook his head, looking right into his friends eyes.

"That…is no longer an option."

As Renji frowned a flash caught his eye and suddenly a bloody mist covered his eyes. He jarred as his knees hit the ground and felt the pain in his shoulder. As he turned to look up at Izuru the other man returned his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I will not return. This is the last time we'll speak, Abarai-kun."

"You….bastard…" Renji hissed, unable to move as Izuru walked away unhurried. From the darkness stepped a form in white.

"Ya shoulda known better Abarai-kun. It's not wise to get between me and Izuru. People die that way."

"So you're going to betray us like he did?"

Izuru turned to glare at him, the anger in his eyes stopping Renji's tirade.

"I…betray? No. I was loyal this entire time. It wasn't me betraying soul society – rather the soul society betrayed me! They cast me as guilty without bothering to check their facts!"

Turning away the young man sighed. "Besides. Now I know that the only loyalty I can have is to my captain. That's the only loyalty I need."

"Don't be an idiot! If you think he actually cares about you you're wrong! He'll turn on you the moment you're useless to him!"

Izuru nodded.

"I know. He'll kill me if I become a burden. That's why I'll do my best to remain useful. And if I fail then our separation would inevitably lead to my death in any case – even if I didn't die by his actions. I see that now after living here without him I was slowly dying inside, powerless to stop it. As a Lieutenant you hold loyal to your Captain. But my devotion goes deeper than that. I will follow Captain Ichimaru to the ends of the world and beyond because for me… my path is a silver colored path."

With a final look, Izuru challenged him with his eyes.

"Anyone who tries to stop me from following Captain Ichimaru is my enemy. And my enemies will die."

As Renji watched his longtime friend stare at him with such resolution he felt a sense of defeat.

_If I drag him back like this he'll try to escape again_. _And if I do manage to keep him here he'll be executed as a traitor. There's no way they'll let him off this time…_

He could hear the distant cries of people approaching the gate. If he rose he could hold them until help arrived…

"Izuru…you're more stubborn then I would have though possible. That'll get you killed here. It's too bad I can't fight you and make you see how stupid you're being. I just don't have the power.  
Looking at his friend Izuru saw an almost pleading look in Renji's eyes.

_He can get up. That strike was no where near his limit. _

_He's letting me go._

"You're right though." Renji continued. "We won't see each other again. And if we do, we'll be enemies." You better get stronger cause' I plan on dragging your sorry ass all the way back to soul society."

With a smile, Izuru nodded.

_I understand. Thank you_.

Renji could only watch as his friend followed the silver haired traitor into the darkness until they both vanished from sight.

So…where do we go from here?


End file.
